One-Dollar Bet
by DrunkOnJerichohol
Summary: Stephanie knew she never should have gone along with that silly bet. Money always has a way of breeding trouble, even when used for an innocuous Raw segment. On that fateful night, money changed hands, secrets unraveled, and life took a turn for the scandalous. (Rated M for potentially mature situations.)
1. Betting Odds

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Any and all original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A/N: Howdy, dear readers. ;) This is an unexpected idea I got during Raw last night, when Trips and Steph made a bet about whether or not Ambrose and Cena would tear each other apart, after which The Authority reappeared on the ramp and Trips handed Steph a dollar for losing the bet. I have no clue why my weird mind cooked something like this up, but I almost immediately started writing it, while still watching Raw on the side, and this is what came out. So if you find it odd, I guess you can just blame me and my odd, mysterious mind. I hope you'll like it, love it, and want some more of it, but you can let me know either way. All opinions welcome.

Also, Jericho's new book has shipped to me from Amazon, and when I receive it in the mail, expect some radio silence for a little while, because every free chance I get, I'm going to be reading it. Anyways, please check out my story now. Happy reading!

* * *

Was there ever any doubt, when her phone buzzed against her ribcage, who was waiting on the opposite end of the line? In short, the answer was no. She plucked her phone out of her jacket pocket, screen lit and displaying his name. _Chris_. They shared a running joke that the reason his was the only name in her phone without an accompanying surname was because his importance spoke for itself. His nickname didn't require any further explanation, sort of like their decade-and-a-half long friendship. No more details needed.

A humored spark danced in her eyes, flickering like a candlelight, and her thumb hovered a quarter of an inch above the answer button. Before the words left his mouth, she knew what he was calling for. In between stage performances and bus rides to the next location on his itinerary, he had found time to watch Raw that evening, probably straight from the HD television his Fozzy tour bus came equipped with. That spoiled rotten bastard. Bringing the phone to her ear, Stephanie found a bare patch of wall and relaxed against it, pressing her back into the grimy, dirt-stained stucco. Thank goodness she was wearing black.

"Hey, sexy beast. What are you up to?" And that was a standard greeting from Stephanie, whenever he was calling. They had reached a point where Chris expected to hear that sort of speech, so she was proud to provide it. Even a seemingly happily married woman could have a little fun with her best buddy now and again.

"Yeah, enough of that. You know what I called for."

"What?" she asked, toying with him. Her fingers tangled themselves in a patch of her hair, but she released it all except for one tendril, twirling it around her index finger mockingly. Too bad Chris couldn't see her through the phone. "Time is money, and I've got another segment to film soon. Can't miss it."

"That cheap bastard. He seriously bet you a damn dollar? That's downright insulting."

"It was all just a part of the show."

"Yeah, right. He's such a cheapskate."

"He is _not_. He was only playing his part."

"Fuck him."

"Chris..." she warned.

"He never does anything nice for you. When was the last time he bought you something special or took you somewhere exquisite? Then, he has a bet with you on international television and has the nerve to hand you a dollar, as if you should be honored by that, like you're some twerking stripper on a pole?" Chris scoffed, and she could almost hear his scowl, if that were possible. Right about now his cheeks would be gaining a new burst of scarlet hue, and his fingers and toes would be curled and cut off from circulation, as he pressed his lips together until they nearly blended into one distorted lip.

"You're reading way too much into this," Stephanie replied. "That's our standard betting amount. It's a little inside joke between us, actually, if you must know."

His accusations were more humorous than maddening by this point, but some part of her still felt it her duty to respond. When her husband was being attacked, she owed it to act as his main line of defense, because that was what wives did for their husbands. Surely, Hunter would have done the same for her had the situation been reversed. _Hunter_. That was what she called him on the regular; the name Paul only came out of her mouth when they were arguing, which didn't occur all that often. Then again, the Libra influence in Stephanie made her generally agreeable by nature, which could have played a major hand in her calm disposition.

"Doesn't matter. He still doesn't fucking appreciate you. All he does is work, work, work. When does he ever come to you and say, like, '_Hey, baby, let's go out to a nice dinner. It's Friday night; let's take a nice boat ride._' Huh? When?" Chris pressed. He was walking a fine line, but before she could order him off, he overpowered their conversation again. "He should be spending every waking moment that he's not on television with you, but, no, he's running off to Florida for NXT, and the gym, and God knows what else."

"That's called having a life, Chris. He's allowed to have hobbies and outside projects, and, just so you know, my father personally asked him to take charge of NXT. It's not like Hunter took that on for the purpose of spending time away from me or something. He did it because he's close to my dad, and my dad really wanted him working his magic over there," she explained. Stephanie closed her eyes and fiddled with the bubblegum pink, ribbon pin attached to her jacket, her way of honoring the brave sufferers and survivors of breast cancer. "He's a really good guy, and there's so much good in both of you. I wish you two could see the good in each other."

"He's a jerkoff, but something tells me you already know that."

"Whatever, I'm hanging up."

"No!" he exclaimed. She smirked, having essentially given a wave of her magic wand in a matter of seconds. Whenever Chris became too critical of Hunter, which happened quite often, all she had to do was threaten to end their call and he would snap out of it. Chris valued his time with her, but he wasn't finished griping, so he changed his approach by insulting Hunter in a slightly more innocent manner — a tactic she was also plenty familiar with. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just watching the show tonight, and seeing him hand you that dollar was just...he's treating you like you're cheap, and you're not."

"He doesn't think that. He loves me, and you may not want to hear that, but he does. I love him very much, too. He's sweet and sexy and funny and charming, and I'm attracted to him in every way imaginable. You don't have to understand that, but, as my friend, it would be nice if you would accept it."

"Still can't believe he had the audacity to hand you that dollar," Chris grumbled. Even with both eyes shut, Stephanie still managed to roll them. Her love of Chris was immeasurable, but sometimes, she wished he would materialize in thin air, all so she could strangle him. "He doesn't appreciate you."

"The irony of this situation is that you aren't around much to see me anymore, either, Chris," Stephanie noted. His end of the line went silent, whether he was shocked or angered into quietness, but the break was welcome, because Stephanie would have a chance to speak her heart. "You're so focused on Hunter that you don't see you're almost exactly the same. Maybe that's why you and Hunter clash so much, because you're really two-of-a-kind. You're so much alike that it hurts, and neither of you seem to realize it."

"I'm nothing like that guy."

"You both have big hearts. You're fiercely protective of the people you hold dear, you have great insight to life and love, you're both hysterical and so much fun to be around, and you're both such talented men. I understand that you're not crazy about the decision I made to be with Hunter, but I do love him, and we're going to be together for a really long time, so you may as well accept it," Stephanie replied. A sharp whistle broke out to the left, and her eyes snapped open. She found Hunter at the opposite end of the hallway, waving her over so they could film their next scene. He wore a smile, but his eyes were tired and lined with worry, so she gave a wave to let him know she was on her way. "Look, I've gotta go, but we'll talk later."

"Wait, I want a bet."

"You what?"

"If you can have a little bet with him, you can have one with me, too."

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, it was only a TV bet, Chris. It wasn't real, and we only picked a dollar as the amount because it's our own little thing," she said, breaking her sentences far enough apart that he would take notice of the emphasis. Now he was getting plain old ridiculous, or passionate, depending on how one viewed the situation. At least she knew he cared, and it was nice having Chris as her soft place to fall. "You're reading so much into one little segment, and there are no hidden meanings. It was just a spot the creative team wrote up for us."

"I still want a bet."

"What kind of a bet?"

"It's going to be for a hell of a lot more than one stinkin' dollar, that's for sure."

"Then what?" she asked. Hunter snapped his fingers from afar, and she flashed her pearly whites; her classic, apologetic smile. "Make it snappy. I've gotta head out."

"A thousand, just to start."

"Hm, a thousand-dollar bet. Okay," she said, lips easing into a smile. "What's the bet?"

"I bet a thousand dollars that you won't treat yourself to one night away from work by flying out to visit me."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Where are you?"

"NYC, baby!" he boasted. "Yeah, I've been here all morning, doing radio shows and such to promote my book, and I'm staying overnight. I actually just got my hotel room and tweeted a picture of my book in the bed, but you're following me on Twitter, so you should already know that. Anyway, yeah, I'm here and I'm chillin', and I'll have one grand waiting for you, if you show up to visit before midnight."

"Before midnight eastern time?"

"Yep."

"That's impossible, Chris. The show doesn't even end until eleven eastern time, and I'm not sure exactly how long a flight from here to NYC would be, but it's definitely more than an hour."

"So?"

"So your bet is impossible. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to."

"But if you wanted to do it badly enough, you could. There are other options to making this work, like, for instance, leaving the show early, or what have you," Chris pointed out. Stephanie could hardly think straight with the way Chris was hounding her, which was her point of focus in between casting anxious glances at Paul as he stood with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking at her as if she had lost her mind and had no plans in the works to go searching for it. "Besides, taking the bet is the best of both options."

"What do you mean both options?" she asked, finally pushing off the wall. Stephanie shuffled along like a child during their walk to school, trying their hardest to delay the inevitable, as she scooted along to her awaiting husband. Eventually, she would have to run along with him to finish what they had started, as she had a duty to uphold the role of The Authority to the best of her abilities, but Chris was intriguing in a way that wouldn't allow her to simply end the phone call. She _had_ to know more. "You only gave one option."

"Yeah, well, there's more to the game, honeybuns."

"Seriously, I have to go. Goodnight."

"He's not such a good guy, y'know."

"Who's not?"

"That husband of yours."

"Enough, Chris."

"How would he feel if he knew you were screwing someone else on the side, Stephy babe? Huh?" he asked. "What would he do if he knew that, in focusing all his hatred on me, he's completely missed the other guy sneaking into bed with you at night?"

She froze, an ice cold dagger piercing the core of her heart. She had worked much too hard to have her secrets unraveled during an unceremonious phone call in the middle of Raw. Hadn't she performed well enough, played the role of devoted wife to the best of her abilities? She raved about Hunter in every public interview, forced herself to gaze at him in wonderment multiple times whenever caught on camera together, and her lies had still caught up with her. What had been the betraying factor? Did Chris simply know her too well?

Had her smiles been too phony, her many declarations of love too forced? Whatever it was, Chris had seen it, and if there was anyone who could see through her like a freshly washed window, she should have known it'd be him. Of course it was Chris. Now he planned to lord his findings over her head until she accepted his bet, or worse, until she failed to follow through with it, at which point he could spill her privacy to the masses. Chris was a close friend, and she hadn't expected him to bribe her under any circumstances, but then again, nothing in the world surprised her much anymore.

The human race could be plain evil sometimes, but she was thankful for not rushing into children with Hunter. A marriage was at stake, but that was still easier than having to look children in the eye and tell them she had betrayed their father, their own flesh and blood. Hunter left his post and stalked toward her, holding his right arm in the air and tapping the face of his watch. "This is ridiculous, Stephanie. You know what time we had to be over there to do the segment. Let's go."

Her mouth fell open, and she tried to respond, but a nasally squeak was all she could manage, having been bled dry of every other human emotion and response. Paul was drawing nearer, and she struggled to hear over the sound of her pounding heart. Chris decided to take the opportunity to rub more salt into her wound. "I know what you've done, Steph. You know why? Because you're not a mystery to me like you are to your own husband. I know you're not entirely happy with him, no matter how much you try to paint your relationship as this perfect fucking picture, but you have other prospects. There's me, there's your fuck buddy, and there's plenty of other men who could take care of you way better than Hunter does."

"W-what..." It was a struggle not to drop to her knees and begin sobbing. "W-what do you want from me? Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends."

"I'm doing this _because_ we're friends. Either take the bet or accept a challenge, heartbreaker. You can leave the show early and get here by midnight to see me, or I'll issue you a challenge instead. Make your decision fast. The clock is ticking," he said. Hunter reached her and slipped a hand around her wrist, urging her with his eyes.

"I love you to death, babe, but you know we've got work to do. Is everything okay?" he questioned.

"It's fine."

"Then lose the cell. Come on," Hunter challenged, holding his free hand out for her phone, so he could take it hostage for the night. There were times when he knew not to cross his wife, during those rare occasions when she was in a mood of sorts, but on the flip side, she knew when not to ignore his requests. The sheer panic racking her body must have found a home in her eyes, because Hunter brought a hand to her cheek, and she slipped her hand over the top of his, basking in the warmth of his skin. She needed that.

"I-I have to go," Stephanie stammered to Chris, like a child being forced off the phone by her parents. She found herself waiting for Hunter to order her to the nearest desk so she could finish her homework before bedtime. She snapped right out of that daydream when Chris spoke again.

"Aren't you going to even ask what the challenge option is?" Chris taunted. Tears involuntarily sprang to her eyes. This wasn't the friend she had come to know over the course of 15 years. The Chris she knew would stop at nothing to protect her and wouldn't dream of using her deepest, most daunting secrets against her. Why was he trying to hurt her? It was a question that would replay in her mind and haunt her all night as she struggled to sleep. "Cat got your tongue?"

"What is it?" she asked, hands trembling so badly she nearly sent the phone crashing to the floor below. "Tell me."

"The challenge is to tell your little husband that you want time apart, a separation," Chris urged. She waited for the punchline, for him to begin laughing and say it was all a joke, but that moment never came. Their friendship had been a sham from the start, and she was hurt and stunned, and everything else in between. She sucked in a deep gust of stale air and blew it out slowly, all the while Hunter watching her closely, studying her every nuance. "So which is it? The bet or the challenge?"

"I don't...don't know," she hesitated, actually taking a few clumsy steps backward as she cast furtive glances at Hunter. "What if I choose neither?"

"If you opt out, I'll tell Hunter myself all about how you've been cheating on him."


	2. Riding the Slippery Slope

A/N: Alrighty, here's the next chapter as promised. I had a lot of fun writing this, even though I honestly am not entirely sure where my mind is going with this story. I don't know what's going to happen until I actually sit down and write it out, so this is the next part, and I hope you all find it equally as intriguing as the first chapter. Thanks for reading this, and have fun watching TLC tonight! Happy holidays, guys!

* * *

Fight or flight.

Indeed that was life's best defense mechanism. Stephanie wasn't enough of a detective to make sense of why a dear personal friend had turned his back to her on a whim, but she had to face facts. Chris was no longer her confidante. He was the enemy, driving down a path of ulterior motives and deceit, and she was fully prepared to take the next exit leading straight out of that place. If Chris was interested in playing games, he could engage in such activities all on his own. Stephanie could rise above and be better than him in every way, and she held herself to that standard.

Her mind had taken her on a journey so far away that she nearly forgot she was even at a show. The faint whiff of popcorn from the vendors down the hall and around several corners loomed below her nostrils, but Stephanie had tuned that out equally as much as the dim roar of the crowd from out in the main arena. She had nearly grown numb to each of her scenes, except for the gift of touch, that was. A warm pair of lips came crashing down on hers, and her eyes fluttered to an automatic close as she slipped her arms around a set of familiarly broad shoulders.

Everything about Hunter was comfortable and safe, and she longed to keep that sensation running strong. He had a way of warming her insides like a cup of hot cocoa in the winter months, and his kisses were akin to the dollop of whipping cream on top of that delicious drink. Her nails trailed his scalp and, only for a second, she missed the feel of his long hair that she so loved to rake her fingers through in days gone by. She inhaled a puff of his blended amber and sandalwood cologne, and her eyes unconsciously welled.

Perhaps she was in despair over the enormous weight of all she had to lose, or maybe she was fearful of all she had to gain, should she chose to tell the truth. As if that weren't enough pressure, her mind kept doubt alive, causing her to question whether Chris would actually go through with his threats. She had never known him as a dispenser of pain, especially not to those he loved, but then, he had also mentioned that his purpose wasn't to hurt her. Chris may have believed in his own mind that he was doing the right thing, but if he were a true friend, he would have sat her down to discuss the issue first.

So she settled into her husband's arms, because the only way she would survive was with him. Yes, she had fallen for someone outside of their marriage, and she was intimate with this other man on occasion, but that didn't diminish her love for Hunter. If she was honest with herself, she could acknowledge that she loved both men equally, for completely different reasons. Stephanie had even questioned her feelings for Chris as a possible love interest, but that was before he pulled the stunt that had thrown her so completely out of her element she had landed in shambles.

Hunter was first to tug away, placing his right hand on top of her head. His eyes traveled the length of her face, forehead to chin, as he struggled to make sense of each pang inside him that screamed something wasn't right. Stephanie's body quaked against his, and she was no longer her usual chatty self, nor had she made any eye contact since her mystery phone call. While he didn't consider himself a genius by any stretch of the imagination, Hunter could read his context clues, and he knew instantly when his wife was troubled.

On camera, he was all business and no smiles, but away from the spotlight, he was a devoted husband who strived every day to make a better life for himself and his wife. Running his hands up and down her sides, Hunter kissed the bridge of his wife's nose, tipping his head. He was thankful to be bathed in the privacy of their personal office, away from the hectic backstage atmosphere that so often overtook his days and nights spent on the road. "You know you can tell me if something's wrong. What do I always tell you, Steph?"

"Friends share their secrets," she supplied, finding an interesting point on his chest and focusing her gaze on that. Hunter sighed at her blatant avoidance, heaving his eyes heavenward.

"That's right, they do, and we're the best of friends, so if you can't tell me what's wrong, who can you tell?"

"There's nothing to tell anyone, really," Stephanie responded. She slid a hand over her stomach, rubbing in even circles. "I think I'm coming down with something. I need the rest of the night off."

"What's wrong?" His tone grew thick with concern, and she felt it without even needing to see the look on his face. She could almost imagine his furrowed brows and gritted teeth as he assessed her current state of health. "You don't look sick. More like worried or bothered."

When his hand moved up to cup her cheek, she nearly lost her composure on the spot. An attempt to shake her head free of the jumbled mess inside proved unsuccessful, and she slipped her hand over Hunter's. "I think I have to leave after the show. I've gotta go somewhere on short notice, and that probably won't make sense to you right now, but I need to go alone. I need you to let me go."

"Steph, I don't _let_ you do anything," he clarified, giving her a stern look. "We both know that. You're a free spirit and you've always done whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted to. I don't control what you do, where you go, or who you talk to."

"Okay, so, I need to go somewhere alone after work, then."

"May I ask why?"

She shrugged, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. "I have something to do. I'm visiting a friend."

"Which friend?" Hunter inquired. When she flinched and stayed mum, he held his hands up defensively. "Hey, if you've got a secret that you can't tell me about, I understand. Look, just make sure you call me and keep me updated on where you are so I don't have to worry about you, okay? That's all I ask."

"I will."

"Good."

Although Stephanie seemed to relax once he encouraged her plans, her limbs had still developed a tremor that didn't sit well with Hunter. Something was amiss, and he would get to the bottom of it if it killed him. For a brief second, he even considered doing something he had never done in the entire time he and Stephanie had been together; he questioned whether or not he should follow her. Only a split second passed before he decided that was controlling behavior that fell too far below the standard he tried to set as a husband, and Hunter decided he couldn't go through with it.

If he wanted answers, the only method by which to receive them was to ask, and if Stephanie wasn't ready to talk, he would have to respect that. He could admit there were times when he needed his space, just as she occasionally needed hers. Eventually, when she was ready, Stephanie would find her way back to him, and he would be there to take the reins and fix whichever problem she was running from. He sealed their deal with a kiss, pulling her into an enveloping embrace directly after. Her head went straight to his shoulder, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck, pressing her lips to the tender patch of skin.

"I'm sorry I can't say much right now," she added, voice slightly muffled. "You probably don't understand this, and I can't exactly blame you for that, but I promise I'll reveal everything soon."

"It's fine. I get it," Hunter murmured. "Just come back to me safe and in one piece."

Of course, no matter how hard she wished for it, Stephanie would never get the chance to explain everything. To reveal the details of her meet-up with Chris would bring to light all she had vehemently struggled to keep in the dark. Yes, she had cheated on Hunter, and it was more wrong than she could ever put into acceptable words, but she was also convinced she was in love with more than one person. She hadn't asked to be thrust into such a pitiful struggle, nor would she have wished those feelings on her worst enemy, but it came to her anyway and, now, she had to deal.

So she played her role and went out to ringside during John Cena's bout against Dean Ambrose. Stephanie wore her best look of concern, as if her thoughts centered wholly around the match in the ring when, in reality, that particular battle was the farthest thing from her mind. She wondered about Chris, about whether or not he was watching her on his television right then, checking to see if his phone call had rattled her. For that reason alone, Stephanie made it a point to appear unaffected, wanting Chris to think she had it all together and wasn't planning on giving into his bullying tactics.

She was Stephanie fucking McMahon, and she didn't take shit off anyone, especially not a man who had falsely called himself a friend for so many years. She would never forgive his antics that evening, and when she found herself on the McMahon family jet to New York at Raw's conclusion, she mulled over all the ways in which she could put Chris in his rightful place. Yeah, she really wanted to stick it to him. To start, once the jet had taken off and she was safely sky high, Stephanie pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chris, apologizing for her tardiness.

With a total of 18 minutes left before midnight, she wouldn't reach her destination in time, but she figured Chris would supply a little leeway, since she had been at a show and he had reached out to her on such short notice. The least he could do was accept her visit, no matter how late, as a show that she had taken his bet seriously and that she wanted him to keep his mouth shut about her sexual trysts. What she did with her body was no one's business, except maybe her husband's — especially when those naughty activities involved meeting up with men outside of their marriage. Still, what Hunter didn't know couldn't hurt him, and the last thing Stephanie desired was to trample all over his heart.

She loved him, even if they weren't technically exclusive, and her marriage was a merging of two lives that she prayed would remain intact. She could quit the other men if she had to, toss them by the wayside if it meant keeping her husband, but she didn't really want to. She loved her fuck buddy, but she loved her husband most. Truthfully, before he decided to take her life and screw with it, Stephanie suspected she felt something more for Chris, too, but he had taken that affection and tossed it in the dumpster. Despite her unsettled demeanor, she managed to nap on the jet ride over, and when she was shaken awake by a member of the crew, she gathered her belongings and hopped into a cab.

The cabbie — a balding man with a map of wrinkles sketched into his face, who also smelled of stale cigarette smoke — was nice enough to wait while Stephanie called Chris to find out exactly which hotel he was in. His kindness had a limit, however, since he left the meter running while she carried out that task. She coughed absently into her hand, nerves creeping up and swirling in her stomach as his phone rang and she awaited an answer. He picked up after five rings, almost as if purposely keeping her in suspense.

"Y'ello?" he greeted, and she could almost hear his smirk. Suddenly, being on the phone with Chris made her nauseous. She wanted nothing more to do with him, but he held her future in the palms of his hands, and she would have to obey if she wanted things to stay as they were.

"What a clever way to answer the phone," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes so hard she was afraid they might pop right out of their sockets. "Look, I'm in a cab right now, so you're getting exactly what you wanted. I'm sure you adore having me at your mercy, and if this is what gets you off, then by all means, eat this up while you can. Which hotel am I supposed to be coming to?"

"Uh...hate to break it to you, Steph, but it's after midnight," Chris stated, chomping so soundly on a piece of bubble gum that she could make out his obnoxious smacking all the way through the phone. "You missed your chance. I'm already counting the bet portion of our deal as a fail, which means I've gotta do my part now. I was actually just scrolling through the names in my phone, trying to find Hunter's number so I can give him a call."

Suddenly, her chest grew heavy, her breathing labored and a chore, like a pair of dumbbells sitting on her chest. A wave of tears stung her eyes as they pooled but dared to fall, and Stephanie took a moment to ask herself where her friendship with Chris had gone so terribly wrong. When had she given off the impression that she would be accepting of absolute betrayal on his part? But then, she asked herself if she was receiving all that she had dished out herself, because she had betrayed Hunter first in the same manner and was now being given a taste of her own bitter medicine.

And, still, she hurt over a friendship lost.

Glancing out the taxi window, she licked her lips and prepared a response, all while the cab driver gazed out the front windshield, pretending like he wasn't listening to her entire conversation, even though she knew he was. She couldn't blame him for enjoying the show. At times, Stephanie even enjoyed a little drama herself, so long as she wasn't in the eye of said storm. "I don't understand why you're acting like this, Chris. Like, who _are_ you right now?"

"I'm just me. Sorry if that doesn't live up to your expectations."

"What in the world are you talking about?" she shot back, while her driver sat idly by, loving that she was running up the meter, which guaranteed easy money for him. Apparently, it was easy money night for lots of people, since she owed Chris for a bet she hadn't followed through with and, worse, hadn't even asked to partake in to begin with. Damn him for forcing her into this. "I've never asked you to be anybody but yourself. You're treating me like trash and then trying to turn it around and make it seem as if this is all my fault. I'm not taking the responsibility. You need to acknowledge what you're doing wrong."

"I don't think you're exactly in a position to point out what anybody else is doing wrong," Chris rebutted. She dropped her head in her free hand, willing herself not to cry. She wouldn't allow someone who wasn't being considerate of her to make her shed tears. Chris already held the power in a number of ways, but she wouldn't allow him to gain anything else by force. He was playing a dangerous game. "How about just this past week, when Hunter was out of town and you snuck the guy you're bangin' into your hotel room?"

"What guy?" she spoke absently, attempting to play it cool. Maybe if he heard the lack of concern in her voice, he would doubt himself.

A stunted laugh was all that came from his end of the line, followed by a short pause. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. I know that you know, and what you're doing behind your husband's back is wrong."

"Oh please!" she spat out, upper lip curling as her face fell into a twisted scowl. "You don't give a shit about Hunter. You guys have never been friends, and you're not worried about his wellbeing. You're just trying to hurt me, for reasons I can't fully understand, but enough is enough. Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't even want to come to your hotel room. I'll just call Hunter myself and be honest with him about what has gone on. I'd rather tell him everything on my own than let you come in and mess up my marriage."

"Remember what I told you about not being in a position to call the shots?"

This time, fierce a woman as Stephanie was, a tear managed to fall, slipping down her cheek and hanging precariously from the edge of her chin. She dared wipe it away, as to wipe her tears would mean to admit that she was actually crying, and she was more content ignoring her emotions. When she next spoke, her tone was low and defeated, and she no longer cared as much if Chris knew he had gotten one over on her. So be it. "What more do you want from me? I came as soon as I could, because I wasn't allowed to just up and leave the show right away, and you _know_ that. You know how it works."

He brought his own pitch down a few notches, having recognized Stephanie's despair. "I know you won't believe me, but my end goal isn't to hurt you, Steph. I care a lot about you."

"Yeah, I can tell," she scoffed.

"I mean it, I really do. I'm not a perfect guy, so I'm probably not going about this in exactly the right way, but — "

"_Probably_ not?" she cut in.

"All right, fine, I'm not going about this the right way at all, but I can't stand seeing you unhappy. You walk around in public like you have it all, but you don't, and the fact that you're doing what you're doing speaks volumes. You wouldn't be hopping into bed with another man if your husband kept you completely happy and, y'know, I'll admit that might not entirely be Hunter's fault. I think he tries to keep you happy and wants to be the one for you, but he just isn't. You have way more chemistry with other people, and you should explore that. Don't stay in a relationship just because it's safe. That's not the way to go."

"Just because divorce was the best option for your personal situation doesn't mean that it's right for everyone."

"You're right, that's true. I guess at this point, I just see my friend in trouble, and I want to remedy that."

"You don't have the right to try and fix it this way. You don't have the right to force me into doing something I don't want to do," she managed, nearly a whisper. She couldn't talk much longer before she would break, so she was already mulling over ways to end their conversation within the next 60 seconds.

"I know, but it's the only way I can figure to get through to you. If I don't do this, you'll never make a move, and it kills me to watch you stay in that marriage."

"My marriage is none of your concern."

"It is now," Chris grumbled. This time, he didn't sound as haughty or confrontational. He came off, dare she say, defeated. It didn't take a detective to figure that Chris was acting on an irrational cocktail of fear and passion, and he was fighting for his livelihood, for the life he imagined he could have with her someday.

"Is this because you want...to be with me, Chris?" she hesitated, cringing as she waited for him to admit the truth. If there was one trait Stephanie hated to embody, it was presumptuousness, but the only reason Chris would go through such trouble would be if he were benefiting somehow. He wanted her away from Hunter so that he could achieve an end goal for himself, which probably entailed a life with her. Her tears dried on her face, and she lifted her head a little higher, catching the cabbie watching her through the rearview mirror. She ignored him, since she had no shame anymore. "If you want to work things out with me and try for a relationship, this is literally the last way to get it. This isn't endearing me to you or making us closer. This is only dividing us and ruining our friendship."

"You ever heard of the danger in assuming, Steph?"

So that _wasn't_ it after all. She groaned and dropped her chin to her chest, asking, "What?"

"You make an ass outta you and me, when you assume."

"Yeah, I've heard the saying before. That's not what I was asking," she clarified, hair falling down at the sides of her face. She liked being hidden from view, so she didn't bother flipping her curtaining locks over either shoulder. "What else do you want from me, is what I'm trying to figure out."

"I want you to follow through with our agreement," he simplified. "You already lost the bet since you didn't get here before midnight, which I named as a main stipulation. You either have to take the challenge I gave and ask for a separation from Hunter, or I'll take matters into my own hands, like I said."

"Fine, but you didn't give a time frame for when I have to ask for the separation."

"You're right, I didn't. My mistake," he retorted. He sounded like Chris and talked like Chris, but he didn't act like the Chris she knew. His behavior was such a far cry from the man she had come to befriend that she felt like she was dreaming, expecting to wake at any moment and call Chris to relay the nightmare she'd had involving him. She even went so far as to prop her phone with her shoulder so she could pinch her right arm with her free hand, but when she didn't fall away from her hazy surroundings, she knew she was experiencing real life and not a dream.

Fed up, she asked one final question. "What do I have to do for you to leave this alone?"

"You can take the challenge, or I can do my part and tell Hunter everything he needs to know."

"Fine, but you have to give me ample time to tell him. I should at least have the next 24 hours."

"Your 24 hours are granted," he said, and she despised giving him that power, but she would siphon it all back before he even knew what hit him. She had her ways. If Chris knew her even a smidgen as well as he presumed, he would have realized that she was the last woman who would face adversity lying down. She was an army of one, and at the end of all shots fired, Chris would lie broken and battered. Not in the literal sense, of course, but in every other manner, he would.

"Great!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist sarcastically. "I'm going home, then. It was a complete waste of my time even flying all the way out here on such short notice to begin with, and now I'm exhausted. I'm going back to my own bed, and we'll be in touch, I guess, since we sort of have to."

"Why fly all the way back home if you're tired? I've got a perfectly good hotel room here with a huge bed."

"You're crazy if you think I want to sleep with you after this."

"I think nothing of the sort. You can have the bed, and I'll lie on the floor or wherever."

She sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead. She had a split second to make a decision, and with her drooping eyelids and drowsy state, the answer seemed obvious. The nagging persisted in the back of her mind, saying she would end up regretting her choice if she stayed, but home was a long way in the opposite direction, and she may as well get a good night's sleep before returning there. "Which hotel are you staying at?"

The smirk he was certain to be wearing trickled into his voice, making his words dance. "Excellent choice, Steph. I'll text you the name and address."

She hung up without another word and waited for her text.


	3. What Lies in Darkness

A/N: Hey, guys! How did you like TLC last night? I thought it left a lot to be desired, but there were some spots I loved, especially involving Dolph! He's great. On another note, this story is awesome to write, and I'm so glad this idea came to me to begin with, so I thought I'd put up the next chapter today. I really hope those of you who read this will like it, and enjoy Raw this evening. I know I will, considering that Raw is Jericho! I can't wait! ;)

* * *

A hovering fist was first to greet Chris at The London NYC.

Stephanie's hovering fist, to be exact. For eight minutes, she had paced the hotel hallway in which Chris's room was enclosed. She tugged up the left sleeve of her peacoat at least four times that she counted, to check the time on her watch, trapped in swirling uncertainty of what should come next. Choices were all she had anymore: some good, others not so great. The urge to flee must have set in at least a dozen times, but then, she gritted her teeth and glared at the door Chris resided behind, knowing she couldn't leave without a confrontation of some sort.

Stephanie wouldn't quit before the ensuing and inevitable fight broke out, even if the end result meant a broken heart for her, and an even more broken friendship. So she returned to his door, rocking on her heels and fist poised to knock. Before her hand had a chance to come down on the solid oak barrier standing between her and the perceived enemy, a cool burst of air swished over her face as the door swung open, making the hair resting against her forehead flutter. The aforementioned fist remained suspended in air, although her fist wasn't connecting with Chris the way she would have liked to imagine.

"Steph," Chris murmured. He let out a sigh that resembled a whistle as it passed through his pursed lips, tugging her free wrist and guiding her into the hotel room. He shut the door behind her, nearly slamming it back into its frame. The sudden boom made her jump, and when he outstretched his arms, wanting to comfort her, all she could work up was a snarl.

"You don't get to jerk me around like this and try to comfort me directly after. That's not how this works," she instructed. Stephanie crisscrossed her arms in front of her body, entering a protective stance. She raised her chin and broke eye contact, wanting Chris to feel equally as uncomfortable and out of his element as she had been all night. After what he had subjected her to, the gloves were off. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm trying to save your ass right now, Steph," he said, running his fingers through the front of his hair. He began pacing, movements almost identical to the ones Stephanie's had made out in the hallway. This was an interesting development, as far as she was concerned, because Chris was a splendid actor, but even _he_ couldn't be that convincing if he were faking. A sense of urgency filled the room, like each of them were running on borrowed time, and, suddenly, safety felt like a world away.

"Okay, so," she backed away slowly, "I'm uncomfortable in here, and I'm just going to leave now. I don't want to talk anymore."

"Wait!" he exclaimed. Stephanie's body jolted again, as if zapped by lightning, although only struck by fear. Nothing made sense anymore. Chris must have picked up on that vibe, because he reached for her again, this time more gently, and the anxiety melted from his face. His fingertips were first to make contact with her, initially sliding over her wrist, then curling around her forearm without adding any pressure. "I'm not against you, and I'm not planning on telling Hunter a damn thing, okay? It's not my right to tell him, and I really wanted no part in this whole mess to begin with. I just had to say whatever it took on the phone to get you here."

"You had to get me here?" Stephanie repeated, a hitch forming between her brows. Her nose crinkled, and her eyes decided to quit watching the ceiling and train themselves where the real action was. When her gaze met Chris's, she saw deep sincerity, and for the first time since she had stepped high-heeled foot into the hotel, she let out a breath that had been weighing heavily on her chest.

"_Had_ to," he cemented. Chris waved his hand toward his King bed, offering a seat, but she shook her head. There would be no letting her guard down or making herself at home until she knew for certain she was safe. Proof of security was required before Stephanie could extend any sort of trust in his direction.

"Why?" she asked, taking another backward step toward the door, and he inched forward to compensate for the change in distance.

"It's okay," Chris said, wanting to set her at ease. "I don't want you to feel like you have to run. We're fine here, and if you need me to back away from you so you can feel better about meeting in here, that's fine. I can go sit on the couch all the way on the other side of the room, and we won't have direct contact until you're ready."

When he lowered his hand from her arm, her tense shoulders relaxed, even falling into a lazy droop. The sight was a welcome one, and Chris held his hands up like a common criminal trying to prove to law enforcement he was innocent, although he was anything but the bad guy. He had been the one negotiating for Stephanie, trying to keep the chaos under wraps so she could continue living the life she'd worked so long and hard to build. In the time it took to turn his back and cross the room to his couch, Chris lost sight of Stephanie, and he held his breath with each passing second, hoping she wouldn't slip out the door and rush back home.

An elegant set of curtains with a flower pattern covered the broad, street-facing window that supplied a wide view of the bustling city, and Chris plopped down on the sectional sofa, draping either arm along the back of the furniture. He crossed his feet and watched Stephanie, still standing with a slightly hunched frame. When she noticed Chris watching, her head jerked sharply downward, and she fiddled with her fingers while staring at the zigzag pattern on the carpets. Stephanie wasn't going to like what Chris had to tell her, so he planned to share the news as gently as possible, while providing plausible options to contain the can of worms she had so carelessly spilled.

An overhead lamp hovered from above, unintentionally heating the surrounding area in which Chris sat, and suddenly the hotel room grew stuffy, almost suffocating. The cloth of his shirt became itchy against his clammy skin and he shifted from left to right, legs crossed and uncrossed, until Stephanie got fed up and cleared her throat so loudly that the sound actually bounced off the walls. Chris snapped his head up and offered a sheepish shrug. "I'm sorry for getting distracted, but I'm nervous. Nothing I have to talk to you about tonight is good. I hope you know that."

"Um, considering what we just spoke about on the phone, I'd say you've already made that fact crystal clear," she griped, folding her arms even more sharply in front of her chest. Her tongue met her top row of teeth, gliding over each individual tooth, and she tapped her right foot against the floor perfectly in sync with the second hand ticking away on her designer watch. "Since I didn't get a straight answer to this earlier, I'll ask again: what do you want from me?"

"This isn't about what I want."

"But you were the one calling me with this ridiculous bet."

He let out a huffy, noisy exhale and narrowed his eyes. "You'd better wake up and get serious fast, or else there's going to be nothing I can do about this anymore. It'll slip completely out of my hands, and you'll be wishing you would have just let me help you back when I had the chance. Cooperate with me, or else this is going to end up being a major waste of my time and yours."

"I don't understand," she remarked.

"Of course you don't. You've been parading around without much regard for anybody lately, and it's out of hand. Look, I love you as a friend, Steph, and I care about you a lot. I want whatever is going to be best for you, and even if Hunter and I don't see eye to eye all the time, he's what's right. He loves you, and he's taking care of you the best way he knows how and, the thing is, you can't fix a marriage by having relations with people outside of that relationship. I know I'm not one to give relationship advice with a divorce under my belt, but you need to think about what I'm telling you."

"I'm sorry, did somebody just hit me in the head and send me into The Twilight Zone or something?" Stephanie guffawed.

Again, the sound echoed off the walls and sustained for a few seconds before fading into nothingness. A small victory was what he considered it when Stephanie dropped her purse onto an accent table near the door, even going so far as to loosen the belt on her peacoat. She undid the buttons one by one, eyes never leaving Chris. When the front of her coat fell open, she shrugged the wool garment off her body and left it slung over the back of a rolling chair. She traveled to the center point of the room, halfway between Chris and the door, where she must have felt she had her best shot of getting away quickly, if their meeting came to that.

She appeared to be mulling over whether or not to occupy the seat next to him, but when Stephanie remained unmoving, Chris spoke up. "This must be confusing for you."

"You think?" she shot back, tone curving upward at the question's conclusion.

"It would really help me out if you would try not to be such a smartass about this. I'm trying to help you here, if you would actually bother to listen," Chris chided. He couldn't help but conjure a mental image of dishing out swats to Stephanie until she finally saw fit to obey, like a good little girl. Simply picturing such a scene brought a smile to his face, which in turn made Stephanie glare, when she assumed her wasn't taking their time together seriously. His toes instantly curled over, and he pressed his bare feet into the plush carpet below. "Like I said, Hunter and I aren't the best of friends, but there's a mutual respect there, at the end of the day."

"I thought it seemed weird you were saying such bad stuff about him. You don't normally talk like that about anybody, even if you don't care for them," she replied. "So, the things you were saying about him and everything else on the phone just now...?" she trailed off.

"Bullshit."

"Huh?" Her eyebrows formed matching arcs.

"It was all bullshit. I'm sorry if your feelings were hurt by anything I brought up, but I said whatever I had to say to incite you enough to get you here."

"Oh, and a simple, '_Steph, can you come visit me, please,_' wouldn't have sufficed?"

"You can't honestly say you haven't been blowing me off lately," he responded. "Yes, whenever I call you, you answer the phone, but when I try to get you to come visit or hang out with me in person, what's your answer?" he asked, albeit an inquiry of the rhetorical variety. "You always give some sort of excuse about how you're busy or have work to do at home, and I know it's not that. You're not working when you're at home and Hunter's away. You're seeing someone else on the side."

She gulped, both an audible and visual shift, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she were cold. In picking up on her physical show of nerves, Chris held out hope that Stephanie was beginning to realize the gravity of the situation on their hands. That all fell away with what left her mouth next. "What I'm doing in my personal life with my marriage is none of your business."

"I don't want your damn marriage to be any of my business!" Chris lashed out. He shot up from the couch like a bullet, barely managing to hold in a scream. Stephanie was sending Chris into a dangerous spiral, and he didn't want her problems to be made his, but he couldn't help but want to protect her when she was in trouble. Acting as a savior to the people he loved was encoded in his DNA; it was a crucial part of his genetic makeup. Stephanie withered a little when his voice rose, but his tone was the least of her concerns. "Listen, Rich is coming for you. He's planning some really messed up things, and he wants to drop a bomb and reveal everything that's gone on between you and him. He's pissed that you won't leave Hunter like you supposedly said you would, and this isn't the Rich Ward I normally hang with, but he's straight up vengeful right now."

Her face went ashen, and when her knees buckled beneath her weight, Chris was there in a flash. He scooped Stephanie up in his arms and brought her to the same couch he had stretched out on earlier, lying her down on the cushions and slipping a pillow beneath her head. "Water," she mumbled.

"I have water, yeah," Chris confirmed, slapping himself lightly in the head for not offering her a beverage sooner. He rushed off toward the kitchen area, calling out to her over his left shoulder. "I've got some water bottles. I'll grab you a cold one." Chris snatched a bottle from the mini refrigerator that came with his room and rushed it back to her, helping her to rise to a sitting position. He unscrewed the cap and brought the rim to her lips, helping her drink down small sips. "Don't panic. Stay calm and let me help you. That's what I actually asked you here for. Not some stupid bet."

Her eyes ballooned when the word 'bet' left his mouth, and she began all-out chugging from the bottle. When finished, Chris led it away and recapped the brisk drink, placing it down on the wooden block table that was conveniently positioned an arm's length away. Horror circulated in her eyes, and seeing Stephanie so helpless broke Chris. He edged his way onto the couch, sliding right beside Stephanie, and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair while she shivered against him, developing the same mystery tremor that had popped up when she last spoke to Hunter at Raw.

"I'm scared," she muttered, chin bumping his shoulder as she spoke.

"It's gonna be okay," Chris consoled, running his open palms over her back. "I'm a little scared for you, too, but whatever happens, you'll get through this. In the worst case scenario, Hunter finds out what's been going on from Rich and he gets livid. Best case scenario would be to shut Rich down so you get a chance to confess to Hunter on your own terms. That's what we're working toward, but either way, you need to tell Hunter. He has a right to know you've been with someone else."

"I know," she admitted. "I wanted to tell him a long while back, but everything happened so fast, and I kept telling myself it would never happen again," she rambled on. Chris decided to keep his mouth closed and just listen, in a thoroughly non-judgmental way. He continued to embrace her, because a hug was all he really had to offer, and maybe a general plan or two, but that would come later. "The first time Rich and I had ever been together was a couple years ago, when things were rocky for me and Hunter."

"How do you mean?" Chris pressed.

"I told you about it back then. We had lots of conversations about it," she answered. If he didn't know any better, Chris would have thought he detected disappointment in her voice that he didn't recall everything she had confided in him during turbulent times of the past. "Hunter wanted kids, but I wasn't really ready, and I don't know that I'll _ever_ be ready. Giving birth hasn't been a big priority for me in life, as you can tell."

"That's okay. You're not required to have kids, if you don't want them."

"Yeah, tell that to Hunter, then."

"We're getting away from the topic here," Chris cut in, attempting to refocus her. "You mentioned something about being with Rich for the first time. Not to sidetrack us, but honestly, Steph, hooking up with one of my best friends in the world is bad news. I never should have introduced you to him in the first place."

"It was an accident."

"Oh, right, so you slipped and fell on top of him, then you guys accidentally had sex with each other multiple times over the course of a couple years?" he questioned. She went mum, and he grabbed her hand, giving it a good squeeze. "I'm not trying to make you feel worse, but we're gonna have to start some major damage control. I need you to trust me and follow my lead, because I've tried talking Rich out of what he's about to do, and he's not budging. He wants to reveal everything, and I mean _everything_. You shouldn't have let him take pictures of you together."

"They're normal pictures," she frowned. "We're just hanging out in those photos."

"I know, but you're together in a whole bunch of different places in those pictures, and if Hunter sees those, it's going to be unsettling for him. You're making this out to not be such a big deal, but you have to see it from his side of the equation, too. He's going to find out his wife of eleven years has been sleeping with another man for the past two years, and that's a bitter pill to swallow. Don't be so consumed in your own desires that you forget to be considerate of him."

Stephanie pressed her eyes closed, tipping her head back and letting out a low growl. Even though he suspected she wasn't taking the situation as seriously as she should have been, Chris was going to do his best to smooth her troubles over, because he did care, more than she probably even knew. She was first to break the thick wall of silence that had engulfed them. "Why did you say all those things to me on the phone? I still feel like you're not being honest about it."

"I already told you," Chris stated. "I said anything I thought might infuriate you, because I know how reactive you can be when you're all riled up, and I knew you would come here and be out for my blood. I had been watching you on Raw earlier, trying to decide how to handle this, and when I saw the bet thing you guys did at the top of the ramp, it gave me the idea to try and get you to fly here tonight by making a bet of my own that you couldn't say no to. I never intended to use any of that stuff against you or tell Hunter anything. I just needed you here, because I don't know if I like what Rich is trying to pull, and if I had settled for just asking you to come here tonight in a casual way, you never would have even considered it."

"Do you think I should call and talk to Rich? Maybe talk him out of this?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Chris shook his head, letting out a humorless laugh as he massaged his temples, stroking away the dull ache that had started to settle in. "Rich is done talking. Notice how your phone hasn't been ringing off the hook anymore? You played with his emotions by making him think you were leaving Hunter at the start of this year, and he waited up until this point, but he's done talking now. You didn't keep up your end of the bargain, so he's taking matters into his own hands, and I had to get you here to keep you out of the complete shitstorm your life is about to become."

"Oh, God, where is he?" she panicked, pushing off of the couch and stumbling to her purse, which held her cell phone. "What's he doing, Chris? What's he doing?"

"Something you probably should have done yourself a long time ago," he responded. Chris liked to think he was a caring friend above all, but he had a limited amount of sympathy for Stephanie. There had been a countless number of times she could have stopped the affair with Rich and confessed her wrongdoings to her husband, but she chose to sweep it all under the rug, and now it was resurfacing and coming back to haunt her. "I don't know exactly when he's going to strike, because he turned off his phone and hasn't been talking to me or the rest of the band, but he's going to let the cat out of the bag. I needed you here so I could prepare you and maybe even help when you have to face Hunter."

"He can't tell Hunter!" she shouted. "I have to talk to him first!"

"No, Steph," Chris shook his head. "There's no more time."

She rummaged through her entire purse, eyes wild and hair mussed as she continued the search for her phone. Her fingers bumped into the display, and she pulled it out like a prize, hands shuddering as she navigated to the screen listing all of her latest calls. She found Hunter's name and raised her thumb, preparing to press the call button, but Chris swiped the phone out of her grip without warning and tossed it away on the couch. She actually went so far as to let out a growl, but before she could lunge at the device and reclaim it, Chris encircled her waist with both arms, halting her forward momentum.

"Let me go!" she demanded. "I have to get to Hunter before Rich does. I have to!"

"Why do you think I asked you here on such short notice?" Chris questioned, giving each of her shoulders a sound shake. It seemed he'd had lots of questions for her that night, none of which she had an answer for. "Huh? Why do you think I went to such drastic measures as to call and threaten you, all so you would show up here tonight? I'm not in direct contact with him anymore, but Rich told me his plans. He said he was pulling the trigger on this tonight, directly after Raw went off the air, because he knew he would have to wait until the show ended to reach Hunter. He's already doing it, and that's why I needed you here. You shouldn't be caught up in the aftermath of this without being prepared. That's all I've been trying to do all night. I wanted you to see it coming."

"Oh yeah?" Stephanie challenged, arching her right eyebrow. "If Rich already did it, then why isn't my phone ringing by now?"

Chris didn't have an answer for that, so the room fell into a dead hush, where speaking was apparently prohibited. They stared at one another, only movement coming from their chests as they inhaled and exhaled, Stephanie's entire future hanging in the balance. Then, it happened. Only seconds after speaking the idea into existence, the sound of Stephanie's ringtone filled the air, the default iPhone beeps cutting through the intense silence. She scooped her phone up in both hands and cringed when she saw the name on the screen.

Her husband was calling.


	4. Cloud's Silver Lining

A/N: Hey, guys, read and enjoy! I've got some pretty good ideas for where this is headed. Expect more frequent updates soon. :D

* * *

Whether it were her lifestyle on trial, or Stephanie herself, she wasn't taking any bull. After her close call with Hunter, in which he had rang her phone only to wish her a good night and safe travels, she'd spent the wee hours of early morning tossing and turning in bed. Yes, Chris had been upstanding enough to surrender his cushy bed to Princess Stephanie while he was slumming it on the couch, and guilt cycled through her in waves. Here she was, taking over his bed and, to top it all off, she wasn't even sleeping. Sleep was a distant stranger, and she wished like hell for a reintroduction.

Instead, her midnight dreams rejected her without so much as a nod, leaving her only to reminisce of nights when her old pal Sleep had successfully locked her in its vice, rocking her into a deep slumber. She sighed, lifting up on her elbows and squinting into the darkness. Her hair fell onto the pillow behind her in a puddle of mocha, and she swiped her nose one time, using the same hand to turn the dial on the desk lamp. It clicked on and light flooded the bed and surrounding carpet. In glancing over to check on Chris, she could easily make out the rise and fall of his chest. At least someone was getting sleep at 3:09 AM; God knew _she_ certainly wasn't.

She crept out of bed and scooped up Chris' laptop undetected, removing the adapter from the power outlet and bringing it back to bed with her. Once her legs and feet were under the safety of the provided blanket, she powered the computer by lifting the screen, shielding her yawn with an open palm as she opened a web browser with the other. Although not an avid Internet user, Stephanie surfed around regularly enough, and especially when she had become involved with social media. It was more difficult to shy away once she finally dived in, but the World Wide Web came with a unique set of downsides.

Knowing what people thought of her could be great when their viewpoint was a positive one, but when her detractors decided to have a field day — bashing her for anything from her work ethic, to her choice in husband, and everything else in between — that was where she drew the line. People could butt heads with the dastardly character she portrayed on television, but hating her as a person was another world entirely. Even though she knew nothing good would come of it, she Google'd her name, finding some results pleasant and cringing at the other not-so-good stuff. As a public figure, she was well-versed in the process of learning to take the good with the bad.

The minutes ticked away and she lost herself in the seedy underbelly of fan sites, message boards, dirt sheets, and every other nook and cranny left to explore. Her eyes didn't leave the screen until his scratchy voice cut through her thoughts. The digital clock on the desk across the way read 4:12 AM, by that point. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be getting sleep." He yawned and scratched his chest, and she could only manage a tight-lipped smile, a look that tipped him off. Chris could read her like an issue of Rolling Stone Magazine. He sat up and kicked his feet over the side of the couch, stopping in a seated position. "Something wrong? Uh, I mean, besides the obvious?"

"Sit with me?" she requested.

Once she patted a spot on the bed beside her, Chris practically galloped over like a horse on a mission. His neck muscles had developed an aggravating cramp, undoubtedly from the angle he'd slept in on that unforgiving couch, and even if he were sitting up, the bed would still be better than where he had come from. Stephanie slid out of his way and held up the covers so he could slip under, but something about closing in on a married woman that way made him feel predatory, so he signaled for her to drop the blanket. When she released it, he smoothed it over so she stayed covered, and he planted himself firmly on top of the sheets.

Regardless of the underlying animosity that would always buzz between he and Hunter, Chris respected him enough as a peer to keep his distance with Stephanie. She was searching for something, be it love or attention, and at the current point, she'd wander just about anywhere to get it. Even if it meant straying from her own marriage. In a nasally voice he developed only after sleeping for hours at a time, Chris massaged the back of his own neck and broke the silence.

"So, what's on your mind?" Chris proceeded.

"A lot of stuff. I really hate being judged."

Her arms curled around her body when she said this, in such a way that Chris could infer the action was both involuntary and protective. Stephanie was her own line of defense, and it pained him to think she didn't have anyone else to protect her from the harsh realities of life. Hunter may have believed he was sufficient enough to care for his wife, but Stephanie's sadness claimed otherwise. Since no harm could come of it, Chris slipped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side while she stared in the other direction, unable to meet his gaze.

"Who's judging you?" he quizzed, digging for information. The light from his laptop caught the corner of his eye, and when he studied the screen and saw what she'd been looking at, it all became clear. Swallowing thickly, Chris shut his laptop and pushed it further down on the bed, away from either of them. That didn't stop him from wondering what the use was, since the damage had already been inflicted. He gave Stephanie's far shoulder a squeeze, even though he knew it wouldn't be enough to fix anything, but at least he was trying. "You can't rely on people on the Internet to tell you who you are. They only know a fraction of the stuff that goes on in your life, so who cares what the hell they say?"

"There are some things that should be off-limits. Like an unwritten rule, almost," she muttered, glassy-eyed as she finally turned to look at him. Folding her arms over her chest, her chin set into an unmoving stone. "If they want to trash my acting abilities or the things my character does on TV, then fine, but since when is it okay to comment on a stranger's personality or marriage or home life? I don't see how people can think this is okay, and the scariest thing of all is that it's not just preteens and teens. These are adults talking like this, too. It's ridiculous."

"It is," Chris agreed, "which is why you can't let it get to you. People will always talk about what they think, but the only thing that matters is what you know to be true. You know the truth about your life and your marriage and all that other stuff. These people are only making guesses, so stop taking it seriously. It's a joke."

"So you're never bothered when people talk about your divorce or band?"

"I'd be lying if I said I've never been affected by anything I've read about myself online, but you pick yourself up and move on. There comes a time when you realize the only people you have to answer to are God, your family, and your friends. Everyone else just falls to the wayside, because they don't matter."

"I know, but I really need to vent, so can you be my shoulder to lean on and hear me out right now?" she asked. When Stephanie raised her eyes, small crinkles formed in her brow, and Chris kissed them away, pressing his lips into the center of her forehead.

"Yes, I can be that person. Go ahead and let it all out."

"First of all, I hate to even bring this up, because it's so far in the past that it shouldn't even be talked about anymore, but the love triangle thing isn't what everyone assumes."

"Whoa," Chris held his hand up in a defensive pose, "you don't have to tell me this. It's none of my business."

"It's okay," she said, patting his thigh. "I want to tell you. I'm not a bad person, and I never meant for anything to go as wrong as it did. The thing about me and Hunter is that we were pushed together. I'm not denying our natural chemistry, but my dad was the one who kept bringing him up. I had a boyfriend at the same time that I married Hunter onscreen, and he was a guy no one knew, not famous or anything." Chris nodded along. "We got along well at first, but we started to argue more often, and whenever we'd have a fight, I would go to my dad and ask him, like, 'Hey, do you think it's normal that my boyfriend says this or does that?'"

"Right," Chris murmured, his way of showing he was actively listening.

"He'd always shake his head and tell me I needed someone like Hunter. He would say that on his own, with no prompting from me or anything, and he did it multiple times. Whenever Shane was in the room with us and overheard my dad telling me that, he would comment about how it couldn't happen and how I would have to settle for finding somebody similar to Hunter, because it was a given that I couldn't actually date a wrestler," Stephanie said, squinting into the distance as she drew up suppressed memories. "Before my dad said that, being with Hunter had never even entered my mind. I just never went there, because I was convinced it couldn't happen."

"But once Vince put the thought in your head, it seemed like a good idea?"

"Well, yeah," she shrugged, scratching her cheek. "I don't think I ever would have chosen Hunter otherwise, and that's not to slight him, because I love the man to death. He's funny and sweet and smart, but I just don't think I would have pursued him the way I did if I weren't being pushed in that direction. I trusted my dad's judgment and assumed that if he wanted me with Hunter, there must have been a good reason why."

"And what was that reason?"

"He was super close to Hunter. He invited him to board meetings that none of the other guys were going to, and he would ask for his input on things that didn't even have to do with Hunter's character. I knew my dad saw a special quality in him that he admired, so he must have thought it'd be the perfect outcome for his wrestling muse to marry his daughter." Stephanie took pause there, expression contorting with the emotions of each fleeting recollection. "I hate the way I'm sounding, because I don't mean it in a horrible way. I love Hunter."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him," Chris noted. He tipped his head first to the left, then the right. "But sometimes loving someone isn't exactly enough, is it?"

"No," she whispered airily, like she was thankful he had anticipated the direction she was headed. "No, it isn't."

"I get it," Chris interrupted. He didn't mean to steal the spotlight, but he did anyway. "I loved Jess, and guess what? It still didn't work. Marriage is about a whole lot of things. It's this giant circle of love, trust, commitment, respect, and honesty, so loving someone isn't enough all by itself. There is no _one_ thing that's ever enough to sustain a relationship. There has to be a little of each aspect from both people if it's meant to work out."

"Exactly; that's how I feel."

"What are you missing?"

There came that classic deer-in-headlights look again. Her eyes glinted like marbles. "What?"

"I said, what are you missing, in terms of a marriage? Which thing is it that you're not getting from him?"

"How do you know it's him?" she shot back, fiddling with her hands. "Maybe it's me."

"So what are you not giving him?"

"Respect, honesty, and a solid commitment. I promised him everything on that day we said our vows, and he kept his word, but I didn't keep mine." She shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes, one of them rolling down her cheek. Using the tip of his index finger, Chris caught the tears as they came, plucking them right off her face. "I failed him, and it wasn't his fault. Nothing was his fault. He trusted me, and I let him down."

"Things can always be better," Chris said, scanning the room for some tissues. At a hotel as nice as the one they were staying in, he assumed tissues were on the more common spectrum of requested items from guests, but apparently not. So he settled on his fingers to complete the job. "If you want a good marriage, you've gotta come clean. Tell him what you did, make amends with it, and then you can look into marriage counseling or something that might help you guys sort out all the feelings that will come from this. It's not hopeless, but you've gotta move before Rich does the dirty work for you."

"But I cheated on my husband. How do you come back from that?"

"He should know. Hunter's not exactly innocent, either."

Her neck nearly snapped like a twig as she paused mid-cry to look at him, eyes narrowing the longer she stared. She wasn't sure what upset her more; knowing he had brought up her rocky start with Hunter, or knowing she couldn't wish those mistakes away.

Congestion muffling her tone, she responded with, "It wasn't like that, Chris. He didn't just blatantly cheat on Joanie to be a jerk. There was a whole lot that went into it, like, for instance, my dad was the one pushing us together, because I don't think he really believed we'd take him up on his words. He thought it was just harmless flirting between us. When it happened and we told him we wanted to be a couple, Dad was surprised, but not to the point that he had a freak-out or anything. It wasn't until the guys and the agents started talking about how detrimental our relationship would be to the business that my dad told us the deal was off the table."

"So you thought that was the end of it?"

"Yeah, I mean, Hunter went his way and I went mine. I got another boyfriend, and he kept Joanie around because I think, in his mind, he didn't see a good reason to break up with her. It really looked like we'd never be together on a permanent basis, so we saw other people. There was _some_ sneaking around going on, though, because we were attracted to each other and couldn't help it. We'd get together after the shows sometimes, under the guise of having a meeting in my dad's office, and Joanie would fly home without her boyfriend while, meanwhile, I was the one spending the entire night with him."

"Got it."

"So one day, I was sitting at home, feeling really upset that I had to be without Hunter. I had developed all these feelings for him so quickly, and I didn't even understand where they were coming from. At first, I thought he was so disrespectful to my dad when he'd walk into meetings chewing gum and stuff, but he turned my opinion right around whenever we were alone together," she confessed. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she dug deep for the strength to continue. "I wrote Hunter a letter; I did. It wasn't what you would think of when you imagine a typical, cheesy love letter. It was just a letter basically saying that I cared a lot about him and that it hurt my heart whenever we had to be away from each other. That was the gist. I sealed it in an envelope and gave it to him at the next show we did together."

"So that's where the love letter thing came from?" Chris scrunched his nose. "I always wondered about that, because you don't seem like the type to write a love letter. It sounds more like an idea you'd roll your eyes and gag at."

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling through her tears. "It's not anything I normally do, but I really missed him when we were apart, and that's all the letter was saying. When I gave that to him, things completely changed between us for the better. He started telling me he was going to find a way, that he'd break up with Joanie and we'd be together. He told me no matter what, we would have a life together."

"And so you did. It all worked out."

"Yeah, but not the way I'd have hoped. He didn't want to hurt Joanie, and neither did I. When she found the love letter and outed us, he tried to soften the blow, but she was freaking out on him really badly. She had a right to be mad, but it wasn't like we deliberately planned to hurt her. Hunter just kept her around as a second choice, in case he couldn't ever be with me," she relayed, stopping for a few seconds. "Wow, it sounds terrible when I lay it out that way, but it wasn't like that. You just would've had to be there to get it."

"I get it already. This type of stuff is complex, and sometimes there are feelings you just can't control. I know how it goes," Chris supported.

"The thing is," she sniffled and sighed simultaneously, "I get super defensive whenever someone on the outside talks about my marriage. No matter what they're saying about it, I find it absurd to discuss the relationship of people you don't know. I don't see why they think my marriage is even up for discussion. As I read through that stuff on the laptop just now...it fired me up."

"It doesn't matter, Steph."

"The funny thing is, I'm almost as thrown off by the people relentlessly and blindly defending my marriage as I am by the ones who try to tear it down. Hunter and I married each other for a reason, and it was a lot more than his wanting more power within the company. That's the oldest and lamest accusation in the book from people who don't like us. He married me because he wanted to be with me, point blank, period."

"And why are you upset with some of the people who support your marriage?"

"Because they're fighting for a marriage they have no firsthand knowledge of, and watching so many people get defensive over _my_ relationship is just obnoxious. If anyone should be upset over it, it's me," Stephanie shared. "If they're fans of Hunter and me and think we make a cute couple, that's fine, but when they actually have heated arguments with a bunch of naysayers about how great my marriage supposedly is, that's going way overboard, because it's not their place. It actually shows what little faith they have in my marriage, that they assume some random hater sitting behind a computer screen would be enough to break Hunter and me, and the lives we've built together. We don't need people sticking up for our marriage, no matter how good their intentions are, because it's solid enough on its own. We're adults who can handle our own affairs."

"That's how I feel, too. Like, if you're a true fan, just stick to watching the shows and buying the pay-per-views. Maybe even buy a shirt or two, here and there. You don't need to be discussing our personal lives like you were there, watching all this shit unfold."

"Exactly. Just because I've touched on the love triangle situation in interviews doesn't mean they know anything about my private life. In that sense, it annoys me more than the people who say all the bad stuff. How weak must they think I am if they believe they have to defend me online to a bunch of anonymous trolls? Just refuse to respond to them, like I do. Even if someone says something that gets to me, I don't give them the satisfaction of knowing," she pointed out, shaking her head. "There are a million and one different things that have happened in my marriage that nobody was there to see, yet, people will still talk as if they live in my home, watching all this stuff play out. Yeah, Hunter and I have our lovey-dovey moments, but there are always times that aren't so rosy, and that goes for any relationship."

"Right."

"That's just real life. No, my marriage isn't perfect, and no, it's not a fairy tale. It's just reality, and the good mixes with the bad."

"I wish everyone could come to their senses and see it that way."

"Me too." She growled like a tiger and tipped her head on the wall behind the headboard, shutting her eyes. "Nobody knows what's going on, so I just don't want them talking either way, whether it's positive or negative. I should be able to search my name online without seeing multiple heated debates about my marriage pop up."

"Well, you're also a public figure, so you signed up for this, in a way. People are always gonna talk so, to an extent, you should learn to deal with it."

"Shut up!" she whined, snatching the pillow from behind her back and hitting him in the side of the head. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"All right, sheesh!" Chris laughed, climbing off the bed. He tossed the pillow into her lap and blew her a kiss, since that seemed like the appropriate time to officially call it a night. "Look, if you ever need to vent or anything, I'm here for you. We can do this again, as many times as you want. It's probably good to get this stuff off your chest."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime."

Chris made it back to the couch across the room, with barely an ample chance to lower onto the cushions before her voice cut through the silence. "I want it to work."

"Huh?" he said, thinking he hadn't heard correctly.

"My marriage," Stephanie simplified. "I want it to work."

"Then it will. You know what you've gotta do."

Dropping her head onto the pillow, she closed her eyes and flexed her feet, suddenly much more tired than she had been even a few minutes earlier. Her reply was mumbled into the open air. "I'll do anything. I want my old life back."

"Call him in the morning," Chris supplied.

She said only two final words before drifting away. "I will."


End file.
